The Stories of Brad the Piano Man
by Pjo06
Summary: Brittany asks the other glee kids about who the piano man is. Each glee club member has their own idea about Brad.  Each chapter is a new charecters story about Brad
1. Puck

**Im writing this because there aren't enough stories about brad.**

***GASP***

**Poor Brad.**

**A/N **

**Italics is the glee kids talking**

The glee kids were sitting in the choir room waiting for Mr. Shue to arrive. Everyone was talking amongst themselves and didn't seem to notice their pianist get up and leave the room.

"Who was that man?" Britney suddenly asked everyone after brad was gone.

Everyone looked towards Britney.

"Who?" Artie asked.

"That funny man who just walked out the door," Britney said, "I think he likes to play the piano."

"That's Brad," Rachel said.

Everyone turned their head towards Rachel.

"Since when has he been playing the piano for us?" Britney asked.

"Since like the beginning of glee club," Finn said.

"Well where did he come from?" Britney asked.

Everyone pondered this question. No one, not even Rachel knew much about Brad. He was very mysterious.

"Hmm, where is from?" Rachel asked to no one in particular.

"I know where he's from," Everyone turned towards Puck.

"Really?" Mike asked, "How would you know."

"Well I'm just guessing." Puck said, "I'll tell you about him Britney,"

* * *

><p>When Brad was young he was a badass like me. He liked tossing kids in the dumpster and slushied everyone who was a loser. Brad was the captain of the football team and could get any girl he wanted in the school.<p>

One day Brad was walking down the street when a bunch of kids from the town next door past by in their car and then they threw eggs at him. Brad swore he would find those douches and punch them so hard they would never come out of their coma.

Brad got in his car and drove over to their town. He saw the punks hanging out behind the dumpsters at their school. There were beer bottles on the ground and the guys were drunk. Brad knew that they were drunk but nobody messed with the Bradster!

_Tina: The Bradster?_

_Puck: Shh im telling a story!_

He walked up to the punks and said, "Hey are you the guys who threw eggs at me?"

"Yah what's it to you, punk," Said the guy who must have been the leader of the douches.

"No one eggs Brad!" Brad said.

The first punches were thrown. Brad fought hard. Then he was knocked out by one of the guys.

_Silence._

_Mercedes: Well?_

_Puck: Well what?_

_Mercedes: what happens next?_

_Puck: Oh yeah_

Brad opened his eyes and looked around. He looked up and saw the hood of a car.

"Where am I?" Brad asked.

"The little douche is up," Said a guy in the front seat.

He felt a sharp pain in the back of his head and was knocked out again.

The next time Brad woke up he was lying on his back in a dark alley. Brad got up and his head started spinning.

"Whoa!" Brad said.

He could barely stand up. He stumbled out of the alley and ran into a person.

"Help me!" Brad said to the person, "I was knocked out and I don't know where I am."

Luckily he stumbled into Nelson Freire.

_Santana: Who?_

_Puck: A famous piano player._

"Oh son you are no condition to be out here on the streets," Said Nelson, "What's your name?"

"Brad," said Brad.

"Come with me," said Nelson.

Nelson took Brad to his studio. There were pianos of every shape and color.

"Are you some piano player or something?" Brad asked.

"Why yes I am." said Nelson.

"Can you teach me how to play?" Brad asked Nelson.

Nelson sat down on a bench at a black piano.

"Well come and sit with me," said Nelson.

Brad sat down next to Nelson. Nelson told Brad to play some random notes. Soon he had learned how to play 10 songs.

"You are a natural," said Nelson.

They continued playing for a while longer. During their break Nelson and Brad were talking.

"So where are you from, Brad?" Nelson asked.

"Im from Lima, Ohio," Brad answered.

"Hmm interesting," Nelson said mysteriously, "Why don't you find a place to stay for the night and come back to the studio tomorrow. You have some real potential kid."

Brad left the studio and found a motel. He had one hundred dollars in his wallet and rented a motel room for the night.

The next day Brad went back to the studio. Nelson was sitting there waiting for Brad.

Brad and Nelson played the piano for a while more.

"How about I take you out to lunch for all your hard work?" Nelson suggested.

Nelson and Brad went to a small café near the studio. Nelson ordered two coffees and two bagels.

"So how do you like playing the piano?" Nelson asked.

"I love it!" Brad exclaimed.

Nelson gave a little chuckle. Then his face turned serious.

"It is fate that we met Brad," Nelson said mysteriously.

_Britney: I think Nelson is mysterious._

_Puck: Britney!_

_Britney: Sorry._

"What do you mean?" Brad asked confused.

"I am your father." Nelson said.

_Everyone looked at puck like he was crazy._

_Rachel: What?_

_Puck: Let me finish my story!_

"Wh-what?" Brad asked

"I'm your biological father."

"This doesn't make any sense!" Brad exclaimed, "How would you even know. We've only been together for one day!"

"Calm down Brad. I've been keeping an eye on you and your mother ever since we were divorced. I call her every so often to see how you are doing. But she recently called me and told me you were missing. I knew who you were the second I saw you."

"Why didn't you ever talk to me?" Brad asked.

"I-I "Before Nelson could finish Brad had stormed out the door.

Brad then took off for L.A. where he then became a successful pianist.

One day Brad got drunk and punched a successful business man in the face. Rad was then put in jail for a few weeks. Brad wanted to keep a low profile so he came back to Lima.

_Rachel: So are you saying Brad was more famous than me?_

_Puck: What? Never mind._

He returned to his old house but his mother wasn't there. He asked the new owners where his mother had gone. They said that the last time they saw her she was living in a retirement home 2 miles away.

Brad traveled to the retirement home.

"Do you know what room my mother Susan is in?" Brad asked one of the nurses.

"Susan passed away 4 months ago," said the nurse.

Brad became furious and left the building. He then went to a bar to get something to drink.

When Brad walked in the bar he saw a piano. Brad sat down at the piano and began to play "Please don't go" by Barcelona.

Luckily, Mr. Shuester was at the bar that day. He heard Brad play and asked Brad to play for the glee club.

The End

* * *

><p>The glee kids looked at Puck.<p>

"I don't think that's what happened," Britney said.

"It's a good theory!" Puck exclaimed.

"Not really," said Lauren, "Here's what really happened, Britney."

**If you read this it means your care about Brad!**

**Yayy brad. **

**The next chapter is what LAUREN thinks happened to Brad.**

**Peace out hippies.**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Lauren

**Hellooo**

**Okay so thanks for reading tht last cahpterrr.**

**So here's the next oneee**

**This is Lauren's story!**

**So here's what you missed on The Stories of Brad the Piano Man:**

"Here's what really happened Brittney," Lauren said.

* * *

><p>Brad was a strong young man by the age of nine. He had the body of a god and a wrestler. He had nice abs and guns of steel.<p>

Brad liked to go to the gym every day of the week. At the gym he lifted two hundred pound weights and wrestled little kids who wandered near the gym for their money.

_Rachel: why do both you and Noah's stories include beating people up?_

_Lauren: Don't make me punch you Berry._

As I was saying, Brad was the best wrestler for a person his age. But one day Brad took his skills to far.

He was on the bus when two older kids from his school decided to bother him.

"Hey!" shouted one of the kids, "That's my seat."

"I don't see your name on it!" Brad exclaimed.

"What did you say punk?" The other kid asked.

"I dint know you were deaf as well as stupid," Brad said.

"Hey punk, get out of my seat before I have to hurt you!" The other kid exclaimed taking Brad by the collar of his shirt.

Before the older kids could react, Brad had gotten out of their grip, picked the biggest kid up and threw him out the bus window. Luckily the kid didn't die.

When Brad's parents heard what happened, they knew that they would be sued. They took off in their RV and went all the way across the country to Lima, Ohio.

When Brad was twenty years old, his parents died in a bad car accident. Brad focused all his time on wrestling and working out.

He then became one the strongest men in the world and was featured on TV.

Little did Brad know that he was being hunted down by the parents of the kid he threw out the window.

One day when Brad was sitting at home watching the wrestling channel, there was a knock at the door. Brad opened the door and found two police officers standing there. The police officers brought Brad to the police station.

The police men asked Brad if he used to live in Seattle, Washington. Brad said yes and then the police asked him if he ever committed a crime. Brad said that he had once thrown a kid out the window of a bus.

Brad should have said no because these men were hired to bring him to court to be sued by the parents of the kid who got thrown out the bus.

Before Brad knew what was going on, he was in the back of a police car on the way to a near bye court house.

Brad was sued and had to pay a fine of two hundred thousand dollars. Brad went back to his house and turned the TV back on to wrestling. He would have to think of a way to pay off the fine or else he would be sent to prison.

Just then, an ad came on the TV.

"Are you a good wrestler?" The announcer asked on the commercial, "Do you want to win lots of money? Well then here's a chance for you to win two hundred thousand dollars if defeat the CRUSHER! Just enter at your local wrestling gym and you will get a chance to fight the CRUSHER!"

Brad got up and made himself a sandwich and a protein shake. The, he went back to the couch and spit out his protein shake.

"OH MY GOD I have to go sign up!" Brad shouted.

Brad got in his car and drove to the local gym. There were tons of other people that he knew there. Everyone wanted to win the two hundred thousand dollar prize.

The day of the competition Brad drove to New York. He sat down in a waiting room to wait for his turn to wrestle. Brad was finally called into the arena.

Brad walked out into the arena. The crowd was so loud he couldn't even hear himself think. He stepped onto the mat and faced a man ten times his size.

"Hey," Brad said, "How's it going?"

"RAWRRR," said the wrestler.

"Rawr yourself," said Brad.

The wrestler lunged toward Brad. Brad jumped on the wrestler's head and broke his neck.

The wrestler stopped moving and Brad won the competition.

_Rachel: I've never watched wrestling but I don't think you're allowed to do that._

_Brittany: Brad is mean._

_Lauren: Be quite it's my turn to tell the story._

Brad was awarded a giant trophy and he won two hundred thousand dollar.

Brad went home happy that night and then went to pay the money he owed.

"How did you get this money?" the police questioned him.

"I won a wrestling competition," Brad said.

"Oh, good job then," said the officer.

Later that day when Brad was working out at the gym a person came and stood next to him. The next thing he knew the guy had punched Brad and the head and he was knocked unconscious.

Brad woke up in the hospital. A doctor came in to check on him.

"How are you feeling?" the doctor asked.

"What happened?" Brad asked.

"After you fought the CRUSHER his fans were angry and one of them came after you," The doctor said.

Brad was forced to stay in the hospital for a few weeks. Brad never had any visitors and became lonely. The guy next to him sometimes talked to him. One day they had an interesting conversation.

"So what's your job?" Brad asked the man.

"I'm a piano player," said the man.

"I always thought that the piano was a sissy thing," Brad commented.

"Oh, the piano is delightful. I'm filled with joy when I play," Said the man, "I could teach if you like."

The man handed Brad a business card.

The next day when Brad woke up he saw that the man next to him was gone.

"Where did Steve go?" Brad asked one of the nurses.

"I'm sorry, but Steve passed away in his sleep last night," the nurse said sadly and then walked out of the room.

When Brad was out of the hospital he was walking to the gym when he noticed a shop that had always been there. Brad had never really care much about the shop but today he went inside.

Inside the store there was an amazing collection of custom pianos.

Brad decided to buy a piano and learn to play it. T was the least he could do for his departed friend from the hospital.

At home Brad began to play. Each note filled him with happiness. Brad realized that this was his dream, to become a famous pianist.

Brad never did become famous but always played the piano. Brad learned almost every piano song and memorized.

When he heard that the local school was hiring a piano teacher Brad quickly applied

THE END

* * *

><p>"I don't get it," Brittany said, "Why would a wrestler want to play the piano?"<p>

"That's my awesome theory," Lauren said.

"But that's totally wrong," Finn said, "Here's the real story Brittany."  
><strong>Okay so that was interasante. <strong>

**SOOOO what did you think.**

**Please tell me in your REVIEWWWSSS**

**We all love Brad don't we?**

**So review for him!**


	3. Finn

**Hello Brad fans!**

**So here's Finn's chapter. Let's see what he thinks about Brad!**

**Oh and FYI****: On FanFiction people spell Britney like Brittany but it's a fact that it is spelled Britney.**

**So here's what you missed on The Stories of Brad the Piano Man:**

"But that's totally wrong," Finn said, "Here's what really happened Britney."

When Brad was 10 years old he was a good kid. He played football, baseball, and basketball and got good grades in school. He always did the right thing and was a important role model.

_Rachel: Umm Finn._

_Finn: What?_

_Rachel: It's _an _important role model not _a_._

_Finn: Oh._

One day when Brad was driving to the super market with his mother they crossed and intersection. A drunk driver ran a stop light and hit their car. The driver had hit Brad's side of the car and didn't stop. Brad's mother was okay and called 911. Brad was taken to the hospital where they tried to revive him. Brad never wok up and was pronounced dead.

_Britney: How is Brad here if he died?_

_Finn: I'm not done yet Britney._

Since Brad was always a good person, god had a special plan for him. God turned Brad into grilled cheesus!

_The glee kids looked at Finn like he was a lunatic but Rachel looked at Finn in that Im-going-to-talk-about-this-to-you-later kind of way._

_Mercedes: Are you still going on about that?_

_Finn: I can believe anything I want Mercedes._

Brad/Grilled Cheesus roamed the earth looking for people in need of some heavenly assistance. One day Brad was roaming Ohio when he saw a homeless person on the side of the road. Brad stopped and granted the hobo three wishes.

The hobo's first wish was that he was rich and famous. Grilled Cheesus worked his cheesy powers and the hobo was clean and had a nice tuxedo on him. The hobo's second wish was that he could summon any object he wanted to. Brad granted his wish and then the hobo summoned a machine gun.

_Rachel: Isn't this a little violent Finn._

_Finn: I'm telling the story here, Rach._

It was then time for Brad to give the hobo his last wish.

"For my last wish," said the hobo, "I wish that I was a god!"

Brad gasped, "I'm sorry sir but I cannot do that."

"You said you would grant my wish," the hobo said deviously, "No matter how insane."

Reluctantly, Brad cast the third wish and the hobo grinned. He pointed to a car which exploded into a million pieces.

Brad knew that granting the hobo his three wishes had been a mistake. The hobo walked away and didn't look back.

Brad knew that he might get fired. He strolled around Ohio pondering his terrible situation. Brad then heard a sound coming from the heavens. Brad looked up and saw lightning flashing in the skies. Brad flew up and saw that heaven had been destroyed. God and the Hobo were fighting against one another

After several hours of fighting, God won of course.

"Who created this evildoer?" God shouted out.

By the time this had happened Brad was long gone. Brad went back to Ohio to keep a low profile. Brad wandered around not wanting to do anything. He would never be allowed to go back to heaven after that dilemma.

Brad could never show his face again so he stayed in Ohio for years. One day Brad said to himself, "I'm tired of being grilled cheesus. I should pass the job onto someone else."

Brad wandered Ohio looking for someone who would be worthy of his cheesy powers. Brad walked into a bar and stumbled upon a bearded man. The man was sitting at a piano playing a sad song. Brad went up to the man.

"What are you doing?" Brad asked.

"I'm playing the piano, young sir," said the man.

"Can you teach me?" Brad asked.

"Why sure," said the man.

Brad and the man started paying the piano. Brad was natural and learned to play several songs in a few minutes.

After Brad and the man stopped playing they walked outside together.

"You're a natural,' said the man.

"Thank you," Brad said, "I want to ask you something."

"And what is that," said the man.

"Would you like to become grilled cheesus?"

"What?" the man looked at him like he was crazy.

"Do you want to take over my job as Grilled Cheesus?"

"Are you dumb or do you have some kind of weird fetish?" asked the man.

Brad looked at the man in disgust and knew that this wasn't the right person.

_Britney: What's a fetish?_

_Finn: You don't need to know._

_Rachel: Finn I am appalled by your terrible language._

Anyways, Brad kept searching the land looking for the right person. One day Brad walked into a coffee shop and saw a man sitting at a piano.

_Britney: Why does Brad like men with pianos?_

_Finn: It's my turn to tell the story!_

"Can I play with you," Brad asked.

"Sure," the man slid over on the bench and they played a happy song together.

"Would you like to be grilled cheesus," Brad asked suddenly.

"Who's that?" asked the piano player.

"It is god's special servant that grants people wishes if they are in need of some help," Brad said.

"Sounds fun," said the piano player.

Brad took the man outside and zapped the man with his magic powers. Brad suddenly lost all his powers and the man became grilled cheesus.

The man walked away happily.

Brad went back into the coffee shop and sat at the piano and started playing the piano. He played a happy but sad song. Every day Brad wandered the small town of Lima, Ohio and everyday he went to play the piano at the little coffee shop.

The owner of the shop asked Brad if he would like to play the piano at the shop as a job.

Brad played the piano and earned a small amount of money.

One day when Brad was playing Principal Figgens walked in and saw Brad and asked him if he would play for the schools music department.

Brad agreed and is know the piano player for our glee club.

THE END

Everyone looked at Finn like he was the weirdest thing they had ever seen in their lives which may have been true.

"It's more realistic than Laurens theory," Finn protested.

"No, it's not," Lauren said.

"Well then," Finn murmured.

"Although Finn chose Brad to be a religious icon I prefer to see Brad in a different way," Rachel said, "let me explain to you what really happened."

**Thank you for reading. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Come back Next time to see Rachel's crazy and or psychotic story.**

**Ps. I went to glee live in Uniondale and it was aweeesssommmeee.**

**Bye**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Rachel

**Okay so here is Rachel's story.**

**IMPORTANT: I stand corrected on the Britney thing. So it is Brittany. *smacks head***

**I hope it's not crazy like her. **

**Just kidding I love Rachel.**

**NOT like that.**

**Never mind you know what I mean**

**So here's what you missed on the stories of Brad the piano man.**

"Although Finn chose Brad to be a religious icon I prefer to see Brad in a different way," Rachel said, "let me explain to you what really happened."

Brad didn't grow up in this small town. He grew up in the magnificent area of New York City. When Brad was small he showed his talents in music. He was so talented, but not as talented me of course, that his parents put him in a musician's school when he was only three years old.

Brad's parents were Broadway performers and were extremely wealthy. He grew up in a penthouse and his room overlooked central park.

Every day Brad would go out for a walk in the park and sit down at a bench and look over his piano music.

One day when Brad was going over his favorite song and tapping out the notes on the bench he was disturbed by a sound behind him.

There was a person playing a portable piano behind him. It was a girl about Brad's age. She was playing the same song he had been looking at moments ago. The way she played touched something in Brad. It was beautiful to him.

Brad walked over to her and watched her play. She finished the song and just seemed to notice that Brad was right next to her.

"Oh," said the girl startled, "I didn't see you there."

"You're really good," said Brad.

"Thanks. Do you play the piano too?"

"Yes."

"Play something for me." The girl said handing Brad her piano.

Brad put his hands into position and began to play. He played a very fast song and his hands moved extremely fast.

When Brad was done the girl said, "Wow, you're great too! Do you go to a music school around here?"

"Yah I go to Bloomingdale School of music," Brad answered, "Do you go to music school?"

"Yes," the girl answered depressed, "I go to Brooklyn school."

"Oh," Brad said.

Brad and the girl were both depressed because the two schools they went to were rival schools. The schools would always travel to competitions and compete fiercely against one another.

"So," the girl said breaking the silence, "Would you like to come back here tomorrow at the same time to practice again."

"Yah," Brad said excited, "That would be nice."

The girl got up to leave, "oh, by the way, my name is Tracy."

"I'm Brad."

The next day Brad came to the park, at the same place, at the same time but Tracy wasn't there.

Brad came back again the next day and once again Tracy wasn't there.

But the next day when Brad went back to the park again Tracy was there. There was something different about her. She seemed paler and wearier.

"Tracy!" Brad exclaimed when he saw her. He ran over to her.

She smiled weakly and then looked down at her piano sadly.

Brad sat down next to her.

"What's wrong?" Brad asked.

"I-I have cancer," Tracy said and began to weep.

_Santana: Whoa, whoa hold up man hands._

_Rachel: Yes, Santana._

_Santana: Are you really going to tell us this depressing story._

_Rachel: Well that was kind of the point._

"What!" Brad exclaimed. He took Tracy's hand and held it.

"I found out two days ago," Tracy said.

Tracy began to play the piano. Brad sat next to her and played with her.

Every day, for several weeks they played together. Tracy slowly began to lose her hair because of the medication she was on. A month later she had started wearing a blue hat. On the hat it said Lima, Ohio.

"Why does your hat say Lima, Ohio on it?" Brad asked.

"Oh that's where I used to live when I was younger." Tracy replied.

For the next few weeks they continued to play the piano and help each other learn new songs.

On September 18th Brad walked to the park. He sat down in the usual spot but Tracy was nowhere to be seen. Brad's first thought was that she was just running a little late. But then a couple hours later Tracy still hadn't shown up.

Brad immediately knew something was wrong.

He ran towards the road and hailed a taxi. The taxi drove him to the hospital where Tracy had told him she went to get checkups.

Brad ran up to the nurse's desk and asked where Tracy was staying. The nurse told him the room number and pointed towards a hallway.

Brad ran down the hallway and ran into Tracy's parents. Brad had met Tracy's parents more than once when they had picked her up from the park.

They were crying and holding each other. In their hand was Tracy's hat. They took Brad in their embrace and they all started crying. Brad didn't need to be told what had happened he already knew.

When Tracy's parents had stopped crying they talked to Brad a little bit.

"She wanted you to have this," said Tracy's mom said holding out Tracy's hat.

Brad went home that night holding the hat Tracy's mom had given him. That night Brad cried himself to sleep.

Brad continued to play the piano for many years and but never became famous.

Brad always played Tracy and his favorite song. He no longer needed sheet music to play the song. He had long ago memorized it.

When Brad was around thirty he moved to Lima, Ohio in honor of his deceased friend. Brad went to local cafes and played the piano for money.

One day when Brad was playing the piano someone tapped him one the shoulder.

Brad turned around.

"Are you Brad?" The man asked.

"Yes," Brad answered.

"You're very talented," said the man, "I'm Will by the way."

"Hello, Will," Brad said shaking the man's hand.

"How would you like to play for my glee club?" Will asked.

"I would like that," Brad said.

THE END

Everyone looked at Rachel.

"I am really depressed," Quinn said.

Santana had a few tears falling down her face.

"Santana," Rachel asked, "Are you crying?"

"No!" Santana exclaimed, "You're just really creepy."

Santana turned away.

"Girl, you crazy," Mercedes said, "Here's how the story really goes."

"I'm going to join you on your story Mercedes," Kurt said, "I have a feeling our stories will be similar."

**OKAYY**

**So I know that was kind of depressing but I thought it was kind of good.**

**I could have (or I might) make a whole other story based off of Rachel's story.**

**Come back next time for Mercedes' and Kurt's fascinating story.**

**REVIEWS MAKE PJO HAPPY!**


End file.
